


Brother, My Brother!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Halloween Horror [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Magic, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Murder Family, Prison, Repressed Memories, halloween 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been nearly ten years since it had happened. Sansa had been ten years old when her older half brother, Jon, had murdered their parents and their little sister, Arya......</p><p>Sansa needs the truth, but has no idea what it will cost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, My Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another creepy story for Halloween! I hope you all enjoy it.

Brother, My Brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been nearly ten years since it had happened. Sansa had been ten years old when her older half brother, Jon, had murdered their parents and their little sister, Arya.

There had been blood everywhere. Her parents and little sister were barely recognisable. Jon had been found holding the knife, blood all over his clothing. He had injuries, superficial ones. The police said it was likely because her parents and sister had tried to fight back. Sansa couldn’t remember. All she remembered was the blood, how much of it was everywhere. It was all over her, all over Jon, all over the house. Sansa’s mind had never been able to erase that sight. Jon had admitted his guilt, been imprisoned, never saying anything more about it. Doctors said that Jon had simply lost his mind. They said that something must have made him snap, and that that was why her brother had committed murder that night. Sansa and her brothers had gone to live with their Mother’s friend Brienne, and her husband Jaime. They didn’t have to leave North Town, or their schools, that way. Their lives changed as little as possible that way. It didn’t help much, but maybe just a little bit. They saw their relatives on weekends and during holidays. Sansa had repressed the memories of that night. Her mind had blanked out the event, to protect her. Her brothers had not been home. They had been on a boy scout trip, camping in The Vale with their Boy Scout group. Arya had wanted to go too, but it was a boy scout trip. Girls weren’t allowed. Robb, Bran and Rickon, refused to go and see Jon in the prison. They all hated Jon for what he had done. Sansa... Sansa just wanted her family back. But her parents and sister would never come back.

Her recovery from the incident, took a while. Jaime and Brienne were kind to her. They made sure that all of them were taken care of, but had been sure to get Sansa all the help that she could ever need or want. It had taken her three years of therapy, before she could deal with the real world. It took another two years before she got up the courage to go and see Jon in the prison. She spoke to him and he spoke back. She told him about their brothers, she told him about Ghost, who she looked after, along with her own Direwolf, Lady. She told him about school and life and things in general. She told him about Jaime and Brienne, and how kind they were to her, and their brothers. She told him about Jaime and Brienne’s four children. Eight year old twins, a boy called Galladon and a girl called Joanna, a six year old boy, called Tyrion, and a four year old little girl, called Arianne. Jon would ask questions about their brothers, and about Ghost, and about her. He’d ask about Jaime and Brienne, and their children. Jon never mentioned what he was doing. Jon never mentioned his daily routine in the prison. Jon never spoke about their parents, or Arya. Sansa missed her brother. He wasn’t the same. The strangest part, was that she hadn’t been so close to him before. But still... something told her that this situation was wrong. But she couldn’t remember what had happened that night.

One year ago, after spending nine years in prison, Jon had been executed by lethal injection. He’d been sentenced to death, but it often took more time than anyone could imagine, to actually perform the action. That day, her brothers had come to the prison with her. They’d come to watch Jon die. They had come to watch justice. Somehow, Sansa didn’t think this was justice. It couldn’t be justice to watch their own brother die. She had looked Jon in the eyes, and he had looked into her own. Sansa cried bitterly that night, the night of her brother’s death. Brienne had embraced her, and allowed Sansa to cry on her shoulder all night. Sansa was the only one who attended Jon’s funeral. She was the only one who cried for him. At least... she was as far as she knew.

Now, a year after Jon’s death, Sansa needed answers. She needed to know why Jon had killed their parents and Arya. She needed to know the truth. So she went to a famous psychic. A woman known only as Maggy the Frog. Sansa walked into her tent, seeing the older woman looking at her intently.

“You’ve come to speak to the dead. To ask questions that you have no answer to.” The woman said. Sansa nodded. “It’s not a good thing, to hear the words of the dead, child. The dead should be left in peace.” Maggy told her.

“I need to know. My brother is the only one who can give me answers.” Sansa pleaded. Maggy sighed and then signalled for Sansa to sit on the couch across from her. She then passed Sansa a small dagger.

“I need a drop of your blood, to give you the answers you seek.” Maggy said. Sansa took the sharp dagger, and made a tiny cut in her finger. She winced, as the blade bit into her skin. Maggy took Sansa’s hand in her own. She took Sansa’s bleeding fingertip into her mouth, and let the blood wash over her tongue, before her eyes turned black, and Sansa was terrified, as she looked at the woman. Maggy looked quite at ease with the whole procedure. When Maggy ingested Sansa’s blood, she gave Sansa a strange look, her eyes were still black. “You may ask your questions child. But remember that the answers may not be what you are seeking, nor what you want to hear.” Maggy said. Sansa shivered, before she looked Maggy dead in the eyes.

“What caused my half brother Jon, to go insane?” Sansa asked. Maggy sighed.

“You half brother Jon, was never insane.” Maggy replied calmly. Sansa frowned.

“If he wasn’t insane, why did he kill our parents, and our little sister Arya?” Sansa asked.

“He was responsible for only one death child.” Maggy replied.

“That makes no sense. Whose death was he responsible for? My mother? Our father? Arya?” Sansa asked.

“The only death he was responsible for, child, was his own.” Maggy said. Sansa started to shake, as she realised the truth. It hit her like lightning. It cut into her like a red hot blade. She stood up, staring at Maggy, before she collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Maggy knelt beside her, embracing her. “I’m truly sorry child.” Maggy said. Sansa could do nothing but cry.

She knew the truth now.

She knew the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was also based on a creepy riddle, which can be found here - http://www.scaryforkids.com/older-brother/ and it's called "Older Brother"
> 
> I got a nice spark of an idea when I reread it after like.... 10 years. LOL! Let me know what you think Sansa learned. XD


End file.
